Betrayal
by Prophe-Cass
Summary: The tender looks given to each other were observed by all.(Except Keith, who was oblivious to anything romantic.) Allura and Lance were so painfully in love. But then…Lotor showed up, and all that changed. (Begins between S3 & S4, definitely an AU) Loturance (Discontinued until further notice.)
1. Chapter 1

Truth was…they had been together for a few phoebs now.

Allura and Lance had been.

Ever since the lion switch, Lance finally put his best foot forward, and asked her out.

He had nearly toppled over in surprise when she excepted his inquiry, and they became official.

Unsurprisingly, it was Hunk who first noticed.

Pulling aside his best friend, Hunk looked dead in his eyes. "Is this the best time to have a relationship?"

"Huh?" Lance asked, playing innocent. He knew, however, that his best friend could know at a glance when Lance had a girlfriend; the Red Paladin always got a dorky gleam in his eye, grinning. "What'd ya mean?"

"Don't play dumb with me, Lance." Hunk sighed, walking over to the dough on the counter. He began stirring, frowning at his companion. "We both know you're smarter then most people think you are. I'm talking about your relationship with Allura?"

"Oh, yeah." Lance tried to play it cool, pushing himself up to sit on the counter. "She and I have been dating for the past couple of days…I just went for it, you know?"

"Does anyone else know? Keith? Coran? Heaven forbid…Pidge?"

"Nope. So far, just you, me, Allura, and the occasional space mouse."

"Cool, cool." Hunk nodded, buried in his thoughts. "But, seriously, dude. We're in the middle of a war. Should you really be thinking about…your future?"

"I dunno, man." Lance admitted, shaking his head. "But I like her, you know? I don't think we'll get too serious, like none of that lips-on-lips business, for a while. Maybe on the cheeks, but that'll probably be as deep as it gets."

"I'm just worried." Hunk frowned, mopping his forehead. "I haven't seen you this deep into a girl since '40, and she cheated on you. It broke your heart."

"I was fifteen, Hunk. Count it. Ten, fifteen." Lance held up his ten fingers then closed one hand. "I don't think I'll be that devastated ever again. Besides, Allura wouldn't do something like that. She'll tell me if she wants to break up."

"You sure, man?"

"Yep. Allura's different from Jenny, I'm sure."

"Positive?"

"I'm positive. Don't be so worried, dude." Lance punched him lightly in the arm, smirking. "Now if you'll excuse me, there's this new diner on Puig that I promised to take her to."

"Alright…and maybe you should talk to Coran before you get too into her? He's basically her father since…well, you know. And maybe Shiro too, for relationship advice."

Lance gave Hunk a look like he was an idiot.

"Just saying! I heard he kept a girl for more then two years, and their relationship only ended because he went on the Kerberos mission."

"Really, Hunk? No, man. I tell Shiro, he'll probably just wave me off. He doesn't take me seriously, anyway."

"Of course he does, Lance. Why else would he accept you as a Paladin?"

Lance was silent for a moment, looking at his hands.

"You aren't seriously thinking about that 'seventh-wheel' biz, are you?"

"Thanks, Hunk." Lance mumbled, trying anything to end the conversation. "I'll think about it."

"Lance, buddy-" Hunk began, but Lance ignored him, still walking.

* * *

 **My friend zackattack1 suggested this; but no worries! I know this chapter is super short, but it was meant as the introduction. The chapters will be getting longer and more exciting once (Super Smash Bros Brawl music begins playing) Lotor joins our team!**


	2. Chapter 2

All that changed when Lotor joined.

Allura became…distracted. Different.

She knew that she was mostly ignoring Lance these past days, but he probably understood.

Lotor was just…EVIL. He had caused so much failure on their missions, and he had to bet watched constantly.

Allura didn't think her stress was that noticeable until Lance came in quietly one day as she sat, one hand supporting her head by pressing against her forehead, and cradling a cup of Altean-coffee in her other hand.

Lance neared her, settling down beside her and touching her hand, gently, blue eyes gazing into her hair.

"Hey…" his voice was soothing, the frown that touched his lips understanding. "Are you okay, Allura?"

"I don't know." Allura huffed, gazing into the blackness of the coffee. "I just…we face such a dire threat in Lotor, a time-consuming consistent struggle to ensure he remains in the brig…"

"You don't have to do this alone." Lance assured her, gazing sweetly at her. "You can take a break for a few hours."

Allura immediately sensed that he was going to propose a form of date to her. "No, Lance. We can't…I need to be here!"

"Allura," Lance sighed, deeply, though a trace of a smile pushed itself onto his face, "Lotor's harmless now. If you're that worried, though, we can call Keith, shove him into the guard position, and get away for a few hours. How's that sound? Just for a bit."

"Lance, I-"

"Actually, ditch that idea. We call Keith, get his awful mullet over here, and get you to bed."

"Lance!" Allura pushed her finger to his lips, silencing him. "I can't handle your humor right now. I need to get back to guard duty."

"Allura." Lance took her hand off of his mouth, cupping it between his two hands, suddenly serious. "I'm not joking, you need to rest. Killing yourself is not going to get the job done."

Allura hardly opened up her mouth to protest when Lance pulled the cup from her hands and scooted it across the table, out of her reach.

"Laaaaaance." She complained, blinking at her boyfriend.

"Alluuuuuura." He whined back, scooping her up bridal-style.

Allura fought him for a moment before falling still, scowling at him.

"You're lighter then I thought you'd be, no offense, of course. It's probably just my big muscles."

Allura blinked at him, his flirtation lost on her. "Mmm…"

"Yeah, you're definitely out of it." Lance carried her silently to her dorm, fortunately not passing anyone.

(Pidge was in her lab, Shiro was on Lotor duty for the time being, Hunk was making dinner, and Coran was exhausted from working with the Olkari for nearly three days straight.)

Lance plopped her down on her bed, and she hardly protested, blinking sleepily at nothing.

"Goodnight, Allura." He murmured, drawing up the blankets around her.

She frowned at him but didn't move, moving to bury herself more deeply in her blankets and pillow.

She was hardly conscious within five seconds, so she wasn't sure if she was imagining it when Lance gently kissed her forehead and murmured "I love you, Allura."

* * *

Allura awoke with a start, blinking in surprise at her surroundings. What in the-?! Was she just-? Why was she in bed? She shouldn't be resting, she should be watching Lotor!

Memories of the previous night struck her and she groaned softly, settling back into a sitting position. Lance could be so stubborn at times.

Then she was up again, wrinkling her nose when she realized she had fallen asleep in her flight suit. (Per normal.)

This was why she had extras, she reflected, dressing into s new one and shoving the old one into the wash.

Quickly, she took out her frazzled hair and brushed it.

Then she was out the door, redoing her bun as she set off in a brisk walk for the door.

The NERVE Lance had. Putting her to bed when she didn't want to be put to bed.

"Alight." She barked, stepping into the bridge angrily. "How long was I asleep for?"

Shiro and Pidge, who were currently the only other ones on the bridge, jumped in surprise.

Pidge turned in her chair, staring at the Princess, and Shiro just blinked at her blankly.

"Where's Lance?" She hissed, crossing her arms.

"Lotor." Pidge pointed to the general direction Lotor's cell was in. Down to the right.

"Mission." Shiro pointed out the window.

"Well?! Which is it?" Allura growled, her piercing eyes searching there's.

"Mission sent him on a Lotor." Pidge stammered.

"Lotor sent him on a mission." Shiro frowned, glaring at the two women.

"Well, when will he be back? And who in this whole quiznaking castle is watching Lotor?"

"Two is."

"Hunk Vargas."

The two simultaneously gapped, messing up the words.

"Two Vargas." Shiro corrected himself, frowning.

"Hunk is." Pidge defended herself, blinking at Allura in fear.

"Well." Allura seethed, crossing her arms. "I think I'll take over for Hunk until Lance returns."

"Actually, Princess," Pidge gathered her wits about her, frowning at the woman. "We decided that we can only guard Lotor on our shifts. It's Hunk's shift right now. You're not allowed to take over from him."

"Well, then I'm taking the shift after him."

"No, no, nope. That's Shiro." Pidge pointed.

Shiro only nodded.

"After that?!"

"Me."

"Then?"

"Lance."

"Next? Wait. Let me guess. Coran."

"Yep."

"Then when's my shift?!" Allura hissed, marching over to Pidge to look at the schedule set out before the girl.

"Not for another week." Pidge admitted, looking up at her. "Lance asked to be in charge of organizing the shifts, and so if you have a problem, you should take it up with him."

"Hmph!" Allura snorted, frowning at Pidge in anger. "Maybe I shall." Instantly she began pacing, muttering under her breath.

After about two minutes, Shiro whipped around to glare at her. "Allura, if you're going to do that, so that somewhere else! I can't concentrate."

Allura gapped at him for a moment, then strode right out, seething. If Lance wasn't here to complain to, she's have to find something to do instead.


	3. Chapter 3

Honestly, Lance should have expected this.

Allura's purple eyes seemed to pierce his skin, but she was too beautiful for him to take seriously.

"Hello, Princess!" He greeted her, smiling and waving.

"Lance." She regarded him coldly, crossing her arms.

"Heh, heh…" his voice drifted off, smiling nervously. "What's…up…?"

"Where do I begin?!" Allura began pacing, glaring at him, gaze full of vengeance. "First of all, WHY IN THE ENTIRE QUIZNAKING NAME OF ALTEA DID YOU PUT ME TO BED?!"

"You were exhausted…" Lance began, but was cut off.

"I'm still not done. And then do you know what you did?! You left. You left on a mission alone. Do you know how dangerous that is?"

"Pidge did it once…"

"I'm. Not. Done." Allura persisted. "Then, you made sure I didn't have a single Lotor-guarding shift this entire week!" She stood there taking deep breaths as she heaved in anger.

Lance didn't speak.

"Well?!" She inquired angrily, jutting out her bottom lip.

"Oh. I thought you weren't done." Lance joked, grinning. "Alright, the first and last one go together. You were exhausted! You were going to kill yourself! And the middle one: Lotor said it wasn't too dangerous, so I volunteered! Besides, Pidge has gone on a solo mission before!"

"This…this is different." Allura's voice lowered, her eyes softening. "She got her information from a few rebels, and a half-crazed shop keeper. You got it from a full blooded Galra, Zarkon's son no less! You could have…you could have been killed."

"But I wasn't! I was hardly nicked." Lance assured her, beaming."

"You were hurt?!"

"Hardly nicked!" Lance repeated, correcting her.

"Where?!" Allura asked, grabbing his shoulders and trying to look him over.

"Here." Lance realized it was worthless trying to hide it from her, and pointed to his side, where his suit was partly ripped away, revealing his skin, which was slightly blackened.

"Oh my." Allura gasped, touching it. "This must be Lotor's fault."

"Trust me, Allura." Lance joked, smiling a bit sadly. "As much as I'd love to blame Lotor, it's not his fault. It's solely because the mission went so well that I began getting careless. Nothing more."

"Lance, we need to get you to the infirmary." Allura insisted, looping one of his arms around her shoulders.

"Allura, I'm fine, really!" Lance protested, struggling weakly. "It was just a graze."

"There was a time I used to accept such a excuse, but that was before I truly met you." Allura huffed, pushing some of her frosty strands of hair from her eyes. "Before we got together. I must say, I was a fool."

"Well…can I at least walk on my own?"

"Of course not!" Allura snapped. "I don't appear to have ANYTHING going on today, so I may as well keep my hands busy in someway."

"Ah. Alright." Lance nodded, leaning heavily on her and sighing. "That works."

Allura glanced at him, worry softening her features. "Are you sure you're alright? You look pretty tired."

Lance nodded distractedly. "I'm fine. I think it's just…long mission, right?"

"Lance, be honest with me." Allura snapped, glaring.

Lance blinked, surprised by her change of attitude. When he didn't answer right away, Allura unhappily repeated his name with vigor.

"Huh? Oh…I…Allura, I-"

Allura looked him up and down, her eyes freezing as they landed on his side. "Oh! Lance?!"

"What?!" Lance did a double take, looking down.

Red. Red covered his full left side, dripping down it.

Once he became aware of his injury, the pain set in. Seeping into everything, clotting his mind, and -

Before Allura could react, Lance's eyes rolled back into his head and he collapsed into her arms.


End file.
